live like you died
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: naruto after finally being hokage defeated madara but was on the verge of death choosing death he winds up in the past to fix everyting and learn secrets of he uchia clan bloodline strong!naruto ON HOLD REWRITES
1. MUST READ

AN VERY IMPORTANT!

All right. I have been super busy, with taking two languages at the same time (Spanish & Japanese) club, i.b. If you guys know that program, it sucks. And all of my other courses and not to mention huge tests since October. Exams are, well, tomorrow. But I will update hopefully all of my stories thru nov.22-29. All right so here's how it's going to go. I don't like my writing. It's a fic I wouldn't read and I know I can try better, I'm in a writing phase right now so I'm going to go thru my stories, add detail so people are not lost and work out all the bugs. I've lost hope on captain my captain, but I will rewrite and make better, if I get enough reviews to believe people care. I don't like how I wrote melodies past I will change it and the name and same with a few of my other stories. Also, along with rewrites, with enough encouragements, many updates. Plot will be the same, don't worry. So here is how I would like it to go.

If you think the story has potential and you want it updated and everything, review.

Anything you want changed, I'll make note of. If you are confused, tell me, and I'll let you into my mad world.

I'm adding little things of the story and what will come or could come. New story ideas will be added to every story that gets this AN (Friday until Monday). The new ideas are all different so if you want them, look at all of my stories. Naruto might be on my HP fic and so on. If you think this is stupid, don't. I'm letting my ideas flow and letting you see different fandoms and maybe you like and idea I have but want it changed to a different fandom with a special twist of course.

Any reviews I get on my b-day (nov.22) with simply, hey, happy b-day, and the one I hate, update please, I will work harder to get that chapter out for that story faster and better.

If you like what I'm doing have comments or anything review. Of just review so I have a reason to better my stories. I'm not the ones reading them, you are. So show a little enthusiasm. If you want het, tell me. Want a pairing, tell me. Think this whole idea is dumb, tell me. Want me to do this, then tell me.

Idea for NARUTO FIC

Gist: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school, a genius. There he meets fugaku and many others. Fugaku is immature and naru and him get off on the wrong foot. Eventually, fugaku and naru become like brothers (naru adopted! Cute scenes ahead in this fic!) and naruto stays until itachi is 3 then mysteriously disappears. But then, sasuke has his first day of uni and guess who his professor is? YAOI

Idea for HP FIC

Harry won't take it lying down anymore. Working up his courage, harry asks for a re-sorting finding his stay in (not telling you) to be boring and unfitting. He ends up of course, making an ancient law and many other rules come into play. Hogwarts will never be the same. SLASH

Idea for HP FIC

(possibly dark harry) Harry is not what he seems, he left his realitives in search of work. He finds it at a young age at Nadie, a multi ethnic bar. The people are weird and jaded. Knowing harry, he might just win them over. Having to go back to the dursley's 4 times a day and only being there for 3 whole days a week, Harry loses some of his mental scars. When it comes time for Hogwarts what is hi smakeshift family going to do? What skills does harry have? And what about voldie?

Have to mention, HP/INYUYASHA fic.

blood of mine: lily evans was his mother, just not known by that name. harry, believed to be the full brother of sesshomaru, born a few hundred years after sesshomaru, harry travels between 'worlds' of wizarding britain and the ninja, demon filled 'world' of feudal japan until 'harry potter' is supposed to be born. in his third year voldemort attacks, with draco about to be killed, harry does the only thing he could, bringing draco to feudal japan with no way to get back, how will this end? with a little help from sister kagome and brother sesshomaru and their daughter rin, maybe they will be able to make it. how is draco going to react to harry being hundreds of years old? who really is harry related to, because as we know, lily was a human, not a demon. and inyuyasha? why are you staring at harry that way? dm/hp kag/sess possible inyu/hp/dm or close brother protective inyuyasha and sesshomaru sessh going to be close bro anyways.

NARU fic

Naruto was always special, but what happens when he turns 13? Creature naru. Smart naru. ANBU AT YOUNG AGE naru. Yaoi baddies, lots of boys after our naru, and a little twist just out of your reach. Care to try?

MORE TO COME! REVIEW!


	2. REWRITTEN CHAP 1

AN: I will be writing the other chaps right after I upload this so you won't have to wait long. I don't know about Kakanaru…I will do it but I want another person to be after naru. So pick. Oh and, since this is a lot better, I better get reviews for this….motivate me please.

* * *

><p>In the late summer of that year we lived in a camp outside, a large one that held the remains of our village, one that once was surrounded by high walls. In this camp was the village. It was now a village that looked across a small river and surrounded by the forests that once was outside their walls. The Hokage Mountain held cracked faces.<p>

Naruto grew up, he had two friends he loved with all his heart; one Ino Yamanaka and the second Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. He grew up and lived his dream, which had also become his nightmare. He was the Hokage and was never at a lost of adventure and action, but with it he no longer had a proper village to call home, but the few refugees and a camp to call a home.

It was now late summer and the day one year ago he lost his best friends. No longer would he have Sasuke making passes at him or Ino calling him Nara, nor would he have Shikamaru to go along and call him brother. It was also the day Madara came to him wanting a fight. It was also the day he died.

* * *

><p>Madara laid on the grass, his hair falling into the river near by, his blood tinting the clear water pink. His hair lacked its normal Uchiha luster, his limbs were ripped from his body, his chest caved in on itself, blood still moving even if the heart was already burned. His eyes no longer contained the sharingan, but were a gray black, not the deep black that all Uchihas had during life.<p>

He stood over the body, the anger that once filled him, slithered away, being washed away like the blood coming from him and Madara, their blood mixing, making a right mess. He was bleeding, his chidori wound open once again, along with new ones, blood soaked his body, the only difference from Madara and him was that he was still standing. Madara didn't have his luck, nor his stubborn determination, and that was the only thing keeping Naruto standing by now. He hadn't accepted his fate. His anger and all feelings were gone but his fighting spirit cried out for another chance, for justice.

"**Kit, you are dying but your soul calls for life. I have an idea. Use your brain and think."** Kyuubi growled out to his kit, knowing that his kit would think of something, he always did on the few times he used his brain.

"That's all you can come with Kyuu? It's not like I'm Madara and can…" it can't be. Inspiration hit Naruto. Reaching in his pockets to grab a brush, the brush he always used for sealing, he unsealed a large scroll and laid it where their blood mixed. Summoning his chakara, Kyuubi's and extracting the special chakara Madara had in his blood that made it possible to live so long, he started to brush out kanji, creating new, swirling, connecting the lines until it was finally over with.

He needed a rebirth, but not completely. Calling on the will of fire, Kyuubi's essence, and his healing chakara, he activated the seal.

* * *

><p>The room was small, a closet, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small bedroom. Inside the bedroom a small toad alarm clock went off, croaking loud enough to wake the bundle under the blankets.<p>

The bundle rustled, limbs started to flail and a thump could be heard coming from apartment number 9, and inside one Uzumaki Naruto just woke up.

"Wha?" eyes bleary and still half closed, he looked around the room, trying to figure out why he was actually sleeping on a bed and not dead or sleeping in a cot at the village.

He surveyed the room once again and froze when his brain processed where he was.

"**Finally figured it out? I keep telling you to use your brain more often but do you listen? No."** he ignored Kyuubi's rant, his mind going a mile a minute.

"It fucking worked! What the hell? Kyuubi, explain! Please, my brain hurts." Naruto whined the last part out and started to rub his temples.

"**Never mind. Don't use your brain anymore if it hurts that much, you dumbass."**

"Kyuubi!" he whined once again, still trying to wrap his head around what date it was.

"**You actually did the seal right surprisingly. Hold on for a second, I have to find the information…it's around here somewhere. Kit let me out."** Nodding, Naruto placed his hands over his stomach and gathered chakara, placing a six point release seal over and around his naval, he let a white spirit Kyuubi come out of his cage.

Looking around, the spirit of the fox smelled the air, hovered to the window and caught a whiff of the air. The spirit turned to Naruto and charged at the naval, disappearing into the skin and into the cage once again.

"**Your room is positively rancid! You have to have smelled that! I know you have better senses than I do by now! You took the place of juubi! My god! But the air smells of expired milk and ramen and outside it smells of anticipation and happy-go-lucky village stink. I say the day after genin exams, the test is today."**

"Thanks Kyuu. And it is but my senses were only 1/10 of what they were when I was this young, I couldn't tell the days by scent alone. As you should know. Also, I really need to clean, your right! It smells rancid." He sniffed pitifully and gaged at the stink of outdated food.

Sighing, he got ready for the day. He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw that he kept his old hair, thank god. His hair instead of the golden spikes now was semi-straight, no longer all over the place and it fell in layers that framed his face perfectly. His hair was no longer just blonde but now he had orange highlights giving his hair a nice sunset glow and red tips to his hair. And the under side of his hair was black like his eyelashes; his bangs touched his eyelashes and made his eyes stand out more along with his scars on his cheeks.

Satisfied that his hair didn't change he turned on the shower and left the bathroom to pick out his clothes while he waited for the water to warm up.

Opening his closet he was assaulted with large baggy jumpsuits, all in kill me orange. Reaching behind the clothes promising himself he would burn them soon- he grabbed the bag of clothes his Jiji gave him every children's day.

Reaching in the black garbage bag, he ruffled through it until he came upon a pair of skinny jeans that were an autumn orange. He reached back in and came back with a skin-tight black anbu shirt and the leather armbands, the leather straps slightly flaring fashionably. Once again he reached in looking for his leather hairband that he always wore as a chocker. Finding it, he placed the dark brown leather down on top of his shirt, looking appreciably at the orange swirl in the middle that was one shade lighter than his pants. Done with the bag, he threw it back into the closet and instead of picking his blue sandals, he picked his barely used combat boots that he used for night pranking. The boots much like the armbands, had the black straps come off of the boot slightly.

Satisfied, he went to the bathroom to shower, but not before relieving himself. Climbing under the scalding water, he let the water lightly spray his head and drive into his back, the hard thuds and hot temperature keeping him grounded as he let his mind wander.

It really shouldn't have been possible, but time and sense seemed to bend for people like him, Madara and the sage of the six paths included. Kami, he was really here, in his almost 13 year-old body. But if he was supposed to save everyone, he needed his strength. He wouldn't mind working for it, but if he had to, then it would have been harder to adjust to his body than it was…maybe? He knew he couldn't ask Kyuubi, it was his body and power, not Kyuubi's and he only let himself know how strong he really was. He was going to have to do some exercises before the test so he doesn't do anything to stupid.

Feeling the water turn warm and no longer scalding hot, he started to lather his hair and let it stay in while he washed the rest of his body. Finally washing away all the suds, careful of his sensitive eyes. He exited and dried off, and in quick session, he used a nice jutsu the ANBU used when camping to dry their clothes and body, on his hair.

Exiting the bathroom he forgoed underwear, knowing his boxers would scrunch up in the skinny jeans. He pulled on the shirt, and armbands, his arms and legs being shown off nicely with his clothes. Pulling on his shoes and tying the chocker around his throat, he ran a hand through his hair once to check it and left his apartment heading for a training ground.

* * *

><p>next chap: KAKA VISION! SO REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
